(a) Field
The invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display has advantages of relatively low operational voltage and power consumption, and being portable. Thus, applications of the liquid crystal display to, for example, a laptop computer, a monitor, a spacecraft and an airplane are wide and various.
The liquid crystal display includes two display panels including field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, and controls polarization of incident light so as to display images.